Taruhan Series: SiBum Version
by Black Key
Summary: "Aku namja luar dalam Hyung" kekeh Kibum sambil menapat Siwon yang duduk disampingnya lekat-lekat.  "Masak? Tubuh kecil begini bagian mananya yang tampak seperti namja. Aku butuh bukti" kata Siwon dengan sebuah seringai yang tak diketahui Kibum.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taruhan Series SiBum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 2

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Rated: T+

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary:

"Aku namja luar dalam Hyung" kekeh Kibum sambil menapat Siwon yang duduk disampingnya lekat-lekat.

"Masak? Tubuh kecil begini bagian mananya yang tampak seperti namja. Aku butuh bukti" kata Siwon dengan sebuah seringai yang tak diketahui Kibum.

Req: Sruput Nendang.

^_^ Taruhan ^_^

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, langit sudah sangat gelap apa lagi dengan di tambah awan hitam mengumpal di atas angkasa sana. Petir dan kilat saling berlomba mengelurakan suara-suara mengemparkan mereka. Setetes demi setetes air hujan membasahi setiap permukaan kota Seoul yang sudah diguyur hujan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Seorang namja berwajah manis tengah asik membaca sebuah buku di ruang tamu apartementnya sendiri, ia tak sedikit pun menghiraukan gejala alam di luar sana. Tatapan matanya fokus mengarah pada setiap kalimat yang tercantum di dalam buku yang ia pegang.

"Huft…. Kenapa dari tadi nggak dapat referensi yang tepat untuk film terbaruku sih" keluh namja manis tadi yang bernama Kim Kibum sambil melemparkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja yang ada di depannya. "Aku belum bisa menghayati peranku kali ini" keluh Kibum lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…_

Suara bel berbunyi dengan refleks Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu apartementnya. _'Siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini dan di cuaca seburuk ini?' _Tanya Kibum dalam hati masih terus menatap pintu apartementnya lekat-lekat.

_Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong… _suara bel kembali terdengar karena sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang menekan bel beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Ne, sebentar" teriak Kibum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Dibukanya pintu apartementnya itu. setelah itu ia langsung bisa melihat seorang namja bertubuh tegap sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartementnya dengan tubuh yang basah. Namja di depan Kibum tadi berdiri memungungi kibum dan Kibum pun dapat melihat tubuh namja itu mengigil. Kedinginan mungkin, Pikir Kibum dalam hati.

"Hyung" panggil Kibum pelan. Namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi membalikan tubuhnya menatap Kibum. "Omo hyung, kenapa basah-basahan? Pasti dingin ya. Ayo cepat masuk dan keringkan tubuh hyung dulu" suruh Kibum sambil menarik namja tadi masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

"Hyung duduk dulu di situ aku mau ambilkan handuk dulu" kata Kibum pada namja yang dipanggilnya Hyung tadi. Setelah itu ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, tak lama ia kembali keluar dengan membawa handuk kering ditangannya.

"Ini hyung, keringkan dulu rambut serta tubuh hyung biar nggak masuk angin" kata Kibum sambil memberikan handuk tadi pada hyungnya itu. "Hyung mandi saja dulu biar nggak masuk angin nantinya. Pakai saja kamar mandiku lalu bajunya hyung bisa menggunakan bajuku yang muat dengan tubuh hyung" kata Kibum lagi.

"Gomawo Bummie" seru namja tadi yang bernama Choi Siwon pada dongsaengnya yang tak lain adalah Kim Kibum.

"Ne, hyung. Sudah sana cepat mandi. Aku mau buatkan coklat panas dulu untuk kita berdua. Hyung mau kan?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Tentu saja" kata Siwon lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri sudah mulai berkutan di dalam dapurnya untuk membuat dua gelas coklat panas.

^_^ Taruhan… ^_^

Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum dan Siwon sudah tampak duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan tenang di ruang tamu sambil menikmati segelas coklat panas yang tadi dibuat Kibum. Siwon sudah selesai mandi dan ia tampak mengenakan baju Kibum yang sedikit kekecilan ditubuhnya.

"Jangan mentertawakan aku Kibum" kesal Siwon karena sejak tadi ia tahu Kibum menahan tawanya sambil melirik terus kearah dirinya.

"Aku nggak menertawakan hyung kok" bohong Kibum sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kamu itu memang actor Kibum, tapi untuk yang barusan aku tahu benar itu acting" kata Siwon lagi dengan ketus.

"Ne, mianhae hyung. Habis kalau dilihat terus menerus hyung jadi lucu sih kalau mengunakan pakaian itu" kata Kibum sambil menunjuk bajunya yang digunakan oleh Siwon.

"Jangan salahkan aku, habis semua bajumu kecil-kecil sih. Dan jangan terus menerus mencuri pandang padaku Kibum, nanti kamu jatuh cinta lagi sama aku" kata Siwon dengan pedenya.

"Jangan harap hyung, aku bukan para fans girl yang selalu kelepek-kelepek kalau melihatmu hyung" Kata Kibum dengan santai lalu menyerup coklat panas yang sudah menghangat di dalam gelasnya.

"Kamu memang bukan fans girl Kibum, tapi kamu itu yeoja yang tergila-gila padaku" kata Siwon membalas kata-kata Kibum. Ia yakin setelah ini pasti Kibum akan marah-marah padanya. Ia sebenarnya sengaja ingin mengusili dongsaengnya itu. salah sendiri Kibum terlebih dahulu membuatnya kesal, pikir Siwon dalam hati.

"Mwo… Yeoja? Apa hyung buta? Aku ini namja bukan yeoja. Dadaku saja rata" kata Kibum kesal. Siwon menyeringai mendengar kata-kata dongsaengnya itu.

"Fisik luar mu memang namja tapi aku yakin dalamnya pasti yeoja" goda Siwon sambil beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati Kibum dan duduk disamping Kibum.

"Aku namja luar dalam Hyung" kekeh Kibum sambil menapat Siwon yang duduk disampingnya lekat-lekat.

"Masak? Tubuh kecil begini bagian mananya yang tampak seperti namja. Aku butuh bukti" kata Siwon dengan sebuah seringai yang tak diketahui Kibum. Sebenarnya saat ini Siwon tengah menyusun sebuah rencana licik yang akan ia lakukan pada Kibum. Saat ini di dalam otak bejat Siwon sudah dipenuh dengan gambaran-gambaran kejadian yang akan segera terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah kegiatan menyenangkan yang dilakukan di atas ranjang oleh mereka berdua saja untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang diakibatkan hujan yang terus turun dengan sangat lebat di luar sana.

"Aku namja hyung bukan yeoja. Aku akan buktikan pada hyung" kata Kibum yang sudah kesal.

"Kamu mau membuktikan seperti apa Kibum?" Tanya Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kibum lembut membuat Kibum sedikit merinding akibatnya.

"Hmmm… seperti apa ya?" Tanya Kibum balik karena ia tak tahu harus membuktikan seperti apa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja" kata Siwon santai.

"Taruhan?" Tanya Kibum balik karena dia masih tak mengerti dengan maksud hyungnya tadi.

"Ia taruhan untuk membuktikan kamu itu yeoja atau bukan" kata Siwon.

"Taruhannya apa?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon yang tersenyum bahagian karena Kibum sudah mulai masuk ke dalam rencana liciknya.

"Begini, malam ini kita bermain. Hemm…. Cukup dua atau tiga ronde saja. Lalu kita tunggu sampai sebulan. Kalau kamu terbukti hamil berarti kamu memang benar-benar yeoja dan itu tandanya aku yang menang tapi kalau kamu nggak hamil berarti kamu namja dan kamu juga yang menang. Bagiamana mau?" Tanya Siwon dengan sebuah seringai dibibirnya. Sedangkan Kibum diam membatu sambil beberapa kali menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa diam? Kamu takut hamil Kibum? Ah… Berarti kamu memang bnenar-benar yeoja ya" kata Siwon memancing Kibum lagi.

"A… Aku bukan yeoja yang bisa hamil hyung" kata Kibum membantah lagi.

"kalau begitu kenapa kamu tampak seperti seorang yeoja yang takut hamil saat hendak diajak kekasihnya berhubungan intim?" Tanya Siwon lagi dengan sengaja agar namja cantik nan manis di depannya itu luluh hingga mau melakukan hal-hal nista bersama dirinya.

"Aku nggak takut hyung, aku Cuma sedikit shock aja" bantah Kibum. "Tapi hyung, apa hyung serius mengatakan mau berhubungan intim denganku?" Tanya Kibum takut-takut.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Tenang saja Kibum, aku pasti bisa membuatmu merasakan sebuah kenikmatan dunia yang tiada duanya" kata Siwon sambil berbisik ditelinga Kibum. "Sudah kamu mau nggak nih? Jangan-jangan kamu menolak karena takut hamil lagi" kata Siwon bertanya sambil memancing Kibum lagi.

"Siapa yang takut hamil hyung. Akan ku buktikan kalau aku ini seratus persen namja bukan yeoja" kata Kibum kekeh dan tak mau kalah. Padahal aslinya dia tahu benar kalau Siwon sedang memancingnya masuk ke dalam jurang kenistaan. Tapi emang dasar ego tinggi jadi deh dia kebawa emosi sesaat.

"Kalau begitu kamu setuju berhubungan intim denganku sekarang?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Ne, hyung siapa takut" kata Kibum dengan sedikit angkuh. Padahal didalam hatinya kahawatir bukan main.

"Oke, kita lakukan. Tapi kamu yakin kan nggak akan nyesal? Kalau kamu sudah benar-benar yakin aku akan melakukan semuanya sampai selesai dan tak akan menghentikannya ditengah jalan walau pun kamu sampai menagis meraung-raung karena kesakitan atau apalah itu, aku tetap akan melakukannya sampai selesai. Kan nggak enak kalau setengah-setengah" kata Siwon.

"Ne hyung, aku siap melakukannya dan tak akan mundur walau sesakit apa pun rasanya nanti pasti aku akan bertahan sampai selesai" kata Kibum dengan sangat yakin.

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku nggak akan tangung-tanggung melakukannya nanti. kapan lagi aku bisa ngerasain tubuh kamu kalau bukan malam ini. Dan aku pastikan kamu langsung hamil setelah ini" kata Siwon sambil menyeringai.

"Kok rasanya ada unsur-unsur kesengajaan ya dari nada bicara hyung barusan" kata Kibum menyindir Siwon.

"Biarkan saja, yang penting aku bakal merawanin kamu malam ini" kata Siwon ditelinga Kibum.

"Dasar manusia pervert" keluh Kibum yang sudah pasrah tercebur ke dalam lubang kenistaan bersama hyung nistanya itu.

"Bodo ah… Yang penting aku nggak akan kedinginan di malam sedingin ini" kata Siwon yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disofa dengan paha Kibum sebagai alas kepalanya. Kibum hanya menghendus sebal saat Siwon seenak hati mengunakan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala untuk namja tampan itu tidur.

"Oh ya hyung, imbalan dari taruhan kita apa?" Tanya Kibum pada hyungnya yang ternyata tengah asik mengelus-elus punggungnya serta menciumi perut datarnya.

"Kalau kamu menang terserah kamu mau apa" kata Siwon santai kemudian kembali mengerayangi tubuh Kibum. Tangan kanannya yang nakal sudah menyusup masuk kedalam baju tidur yang di kenakan Kibum dan sudah mulai meraba-raba setiap inci punggung Kibum dengan gerakan perlahan dan sangat lembut. Tak hanya itu, Siwon pun sudah meningkap sedikit baju Kibum di bagian bawahnya agar ia bisa menciumi perut Kibum tanpa penghalang sedikit pun. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri sedang berfikir ingin imbalan apa dari Siwon nantinya bila ia memenangkan taruhan diantara mereka berdua ini.

"Kalau aku menang aku mau… Arrgghhhtttt…" teriak Kibum saat Siwon mengigit kulit perutnya. "Yack.! Hyung apa yang kamu lakukan, sakit tahu" keluh Kibum sambil menatap Siwon tajam tapi namja tampan itu malah nyengir nggak jelas lalu kembali mengigit dan menghisap bekas gigitanya di perut Kibum membuat Kibum semakin menatapnya tajam dan sedikit mendesah lirih.

"Kamu lupa perjanjian kita tadi, eoh. Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku nggak akan menghentikan semua walau pun kamu berteriak kesakitan sekali pun itu" kata Siwon santai. Kibum menghendus kesal karena kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah Siwon.

"Tapi kenapa pakai acara gigit-gigit sih, sakit tahu" kesal Kibum.

"Hanya membuat tanda kekuasaan saja. Ya hitung-hitung tadi itu sebagai pemanasan juga sih" kata Siwon santai. "Sudah, cepat katakan apa yang kamu mau kalau kamu menang dan jangan ganggu aktifitasku" kata Siwon yang langsung bangkit dari posisi baringnya lalu menyerang leher putih nan mulus Kibum.

"Arrgghhh…. Hyung pelan-pelan" keluh Kibum saat Siwon melakukan hal yang sama pada lehernya seperti yang namja tampan itu lakukan pada perutnya tadi. Mengigit lalu menghisap kuat bekas gigitanya hingga menimbulkan bercak berwarna merah keungu-unguan di leher putih Kibum.

"Jangan nganggu aku Kibum, sudah sebutkan apa yang kamu mau" kata Siwon yang menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat setelah ia berhasil mengambar leher Kibum di empat tempat berbeda. Kibum yakin tanda-tanda dari Siwon itu tak akan hilang dalam sehari saja.

"Baik, hyung dengarkan baik-baik oke. Kalau aku menang, aku minta hyung ngasihin semua gaji hyung padaku selama setahun penuh" kata Kibum santai.

"Mwo… Kamu mau belajar jadi matre, eoh" kata Siwon sambil menatap Kibum tajam.

"Bodo, hyung mau nggak nih? Kalau nggak mau berarti hyung kalah dan siap-siap aja besok semua berita kekalahan hyung akan tersebar dikalangan para artis dan penyanyi bahkan mungin kedua orang tua hyung" kata Kibum sedikit mengancam.

"Kamu mengancamku, eoh" kesal Siwon yang langsung melahap bibir Kibum dengan sangat ganas. Tangan-tangan Siwon sudah mulai membuka kancing baju tidur Kibum satu persatu hingga semua kancing sudah terlepas dan Siwon pun melepaskan lumatan bibirnya di bibir Kibum karena kebutuhan akan oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-paru keduanya.

"Oke, aku setuju. Aku bakal memberikan semua gajiku selama setahun penuh padamu kalau ternyata aku kalah nantinya" kata Siwon sambil mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan mendudukannya diatas pangkuannya, Kibum hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti tadi. Dia sudah terlanjur terjerumus ke dalam kolam kenistaan jadi susah untuk kembali lagi apa lagi kalau harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Tapi kalau aku menang, kamu harus mau menikah denganku dan menuruti semua kata-kataku sebagai suami sah kamu nantinya. Bagaimana setuju?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"Menikah hyung?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Ne, waeyo? Kamu nggak mau menikah denganku nantinya kalau kamu kalah? Padahal kalau kamu kalah itu tandanya kamu hamil kan. Aku kan Cuma mau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang aku perbuat saja" kata Siwon apa adanya. Kibum tampak berfikir. Memang ada benarnya juga semua yang Siwon katakan barusan. Kalau dia kalah itu sama saja artinya dia hamil. Dan kalau dia hamil tentu harus ada yang bertanggung jawab. Dan yang pantas untuk bertanggung jawab itu ya Siwon. Toh kan Siwon yang menghamilinya.

"Ne, hyung aku setuju" kata Kibum sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagus, aku jadi nggak sabar ingin segera membawa kamu kerumahku dan mengagetkan kedua orang tuaku serta adik perempuanku karena aku pulang dengan tiba-tiba sambil membawa namja yang tengah mengandung anakku" kata Siwon senang.

"Silahkan bermimpi hyung" kata Kibum sinis mendengar semua angan-angan Siwon tadi.

"Itu bukan hanya mimpi Kibum, sebentar lagi semua akan menjadinyata" kata Siwon yang langsung mencium Kibum kembali. Kedua tangan Siwon memengang tengkuk Kibum untuk memperdalam ciuman diantara keduanya. Siwon melepaskan baju tidur yang masih tersangkut di lengan Kibum dan mencampakannya kelantai, dia masih asik menciptakan tanda-tanda baru dibahu dan seluruh perukaan kulit Kibum membuat namja cantik nan manis itu mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan-tahan lagi.

^_^ TBC Ya… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Taruhan Series SiBum Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / 2

Main Cast:

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Rated: M

Genre: Romance, Drama, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary:

"Aku namja luar dalam Hyung" kekeh Kibum sambil menapat Siwon yang duduk disampingnya lekat-lekat.

"Masak? Tubuh kecil begini bagian mananya yang tampak seperti namja. Aku butuh bukti" kata Siwon dengan sebuah seringai yang tak diketahui Kibum.

Req: Sruput Nendang.

^_^ Taruhan ^_^

Siwon kembali mencium bibir mengoda Kibum. Kedua tangan Siwon memengang tengkuk Kibum untuk memperdalam ciuman diantara keduanya. Siwon melepaskan baju tidur yang masih tersangkut di lengan Kibum dan mencampakannya ke lantai, dia masih asik menciptakan tanda-tanda baru dibahu dan seluruh perukaan kulit Kibum membuat namja cantik nan manis itu mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan-tahan lagi.

"Uh… Pelan-pelan hyung" Pinta Kibum pada Siwon tapi namja tampan itu malah tetap asik mengigiti telinga kiri Kibum dan sesekali menjilatinya membuat tubuh Kibum bergetar menahan sensasi yang tercipta dari sentuhan-sentuhan Siwon.

"Bummie, jangan pasif dong. Ayo balas apa yang sedang ku lakukan padamu sekarang" bisik Siwon di terlinga Kibum.

"Hn.." Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu mulai menciumi tengkuk Siwon seperti Siwon yang juga tengah asik menciumi tengkuknya. Keduanya mulai saling serang, Kibum berusaha mendominasi permainan tapi tetap saja kalah oleh Siwon yang lebih cekap mengerjainya.

"Hyung, buka bajumu" kata Kibum sambil membuka kancing baju Siwon satu persatu. Setelah selesai Kibum pun melemparkan baju yang dikenakan Siwon tadi kesembarang arah.

"Arrgghhhtttt…. Hyung, jangan digigit. Sakit tahu" protes Kibum saat Siwon mengigit nipple kirinya. Siwon tak membalas kata-kata Kibum. Dia malah menjilati nipple kiri Kibum yang habis ia gigit tadi setelah itu ia langsung mengemut nipple Kibum layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang kelaparan dan membutuhkan pasokan susu yang sangat banyak.

"Eugh…. Ngghhhh…. AAhhhhh…. Hy… Hyung… Ahhh…. Ngghhh" desah Kibum sambil meremas rambut Siwon dengan kedua tangannya saat Siwon terus mengerjai titik sensitive yang ada dibagian dadanya. Siwon masih mengulum kedua nipple Kibum secara bergantian. Bila ia mengulum nipple kanan Kibum, maka tangannya yang bebeas akan memainkan nipple kiri Kibum. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya hingga membuat desahan-desahan erotis dari bibir mungil Kibum semakin terdengar mengalahkan suara hujan yang begitu deras di luar sana. Suhu yang awalnya terasa sangat dingin pun perlahan menjadi hangat dan mulai panas.

"Mmmmpp… Mmmmpppp…. MMMMppppp… Ahhh…. Ngghhh… Mmmppp" desahan Kibum tertahan saat Siwon kembali melumat bibir mengodanya. Dengan perlahan Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kibum diatas karpet di antara meja dan sofa yang tadi mereka berdua duduki. Siwon masih terus mengerjai tubuh Kibum.

Siwon kembali menciumi setiap sudut tubuh bagian atas Kibum dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepemilikan di tempat-tempat tertentu bahkan ditempat yang orang-orang bisa lihat dengan sangat mudah nantinya. Dia sengaja melakukan itu semua agar semua orang tahu kalau Kim Kibum itu miliknya bukan milik orang lain dan tak akan ada orang lain yang bisa merebut Kibum dari tangannya. Karena setelah malam ini Kibum adalah miliknya dengan seutuhnya dan tentu saja dia akan segera mengikat Kibum agar tak bisa kabur darinya, Siwon memang benar-benar berencana membuat Kibum berbadan dua setelah ini.

"Eugh… Hyung…" desah Kibum saat Siwon mulai menyusupkan tangan nakalnya kedalam celana tidur Kibum. Dengan perlahan Siwon menyentuh sesuatu diantara kedua paha Kibum yang ternyata sudah sedikit menengang padahal kegiatan mereka barus saja dimulai.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mulai menengang, Kibum" kata Siwon lalu menciumi bahu Kibum beberapa kali.

"Hyung… Eugh… Ahhh…" erang Kibum saat Siwon menyentuh kepala kejantanannya yang sudah menegang semurna. "Euggghhh…. Ahhhh…. Hyuunnggg…. Ahhhh…." Desahan Kibum semakin menjadi-jadi saat Siwon memegang kejantananya dengan sempurna dan mulai memijat-mijatnya dengan perlahan.

"Mendesahlah dengan lebih nyaring lagi, Kibum. Buat aku semakin terangsang dan ingin memasukumu" bibik Siwon ditelinga Kibum lalu mengecup pipi Kibum beberapa kali. Siwon semakin mempercepat pijatan-pijatannya di kejantanan Kibum membuat namja manis itu semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Hyung… Eugh… Ahhhh… Uuuhhh… Ahhh… Nggghhh" desah Kibum, tubuhnya mengeliat kesana kemari dalam tindihan Siwon saat Siwon mulai mengocok kejantananya dengan sangat cepat. Desahan-desahan kenikmatan semakin terdengar jelas ditelinga Siwon hingga membuatnya terangsang. Siwon pun bisa merasakan kalau sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya sana juga ikut menegang. Tapi ia berusaha menahan diri, ia ingin membuat Kibum merasa terpuaskan barulah dia akan merasuki Kibum dan mendapatkan kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung…. Aku… Ahh…. Udah nggakkkk… Ngghhh… Kuat lagi… Arrggghhhhtttt….." teriakan panjang dari mulut Kibum pun terdengar begitu nyarin mengalahkan suara hujan di luar sana. Tubuh Kibum lemas seketika saat merasakan titik puncak kenikmatan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia memuntakkan semua hasratnya ditangan Siwon hingga membuat tangan serta celana tidur yang ia gunakan basah dan terasa sangat lengket. Dengan perlahan Siwon mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Kibum. Kibum sendiri tampak terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tak beraturan lagi.

"Jilati sayang, rasakan betapa nikmatnya cairanmu ini" kata Siwon sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan sperma Kibum didepan wajah namja cantik itu. Dengan perlahan Kibum pun mulai menjilati tangan Siwon dan merasakan rasa dirinya sendiri. Siwon tak tinggal diam, dia juga ikut menjilati dan merasakan rasa Kibum yang menempel ditangannya. Saat selelsai melakukan semua kegilaan tadi, Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Kibum dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang begitu dalam serta memabukan.

"Angkat sedikit pantatmu, Kibum" pinta Siwon saat ia merasa sedikit kesusahan untuk membuka celana yang digunakan Kibum. Kibum pun segera melakukan apa yang tadi Siwon minta, ia mengankat pantatnya dan Siwon pun langsung meloloskan semua kain yang masih berada di tubuh Kibum hingga kini tubuh namja cantik itu polos tanpa penghalang lagi.

"Tubuhmu indah Kibum, membuatku semakin ingin merasakan setiap inci tubuhmu saja" ucap Siwon sambil menatap tubuh polos dibawahnya. Mendengar ucapa Siwon tadi membuat Kibum jadi tersipu malu, wajahnya merona merah dengan seketika.

"Hyung sudah jangan goda akuuu…. Arrghhhttt" erang Kibum lagi saat Siwon kembali menciumi titik-titik sensitive di dadanya. Tangan Siwon pun mulai meraba kejantanan Kibum lagi dan membuatnya kembali menegang sempurna.

"Hyung… Ngghhh…. Uuuhhh…. Ngghhh…. Ahhhh…. Hhhuuhhh…" erang Kibum. Siwon menciumi setiap inci tubuh Kibum hingga berakhir di depan kejantanan Kibum yang tadi ia kerjai. Siwon menjilati pangkal kepala kejantanan Kibum dengan lidahnya membuat Kibum mengerang dengan cukup keras.

"Hyung… Nghh… Jangan goda aku… Ngghh… Ahhhh…. Nggghhh… Uuuhhh… Cepat masukan…. Uhhh…." Pinta Kibum yang sudah tak tahan bila terus dipermainkan oleh Siwon. Siwon menyeringai mendengar permintaan Kibum tadi.

"Kamu sudah mulai nakal ya sayang" ucap Siwon sambil terus memijat kejantanan Kibum. Tapi setelah itu ia segera memasukan kejantanan Kibum kedalam mulutnya dan mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanan Kibum dengan sesekali menghisapnya dengan cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh Kibum sedikit melengkung merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Siwon di titik paling sensitivenya.

"Ngghhh…Hyung… AHhhh…. Lebih… Ugghhhh… Cepat…. Lagiii…." Pinta Kibum sambil meremasi rambut Siwon. Siwon menyeringai sesaat dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya untuk mengeluar masukan kejantanan Kibum kedalam mulutnya.

"Hyung… Ngghh… Aku… Aku… Ingin… Sa… Arrgghhttt…." Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi Kibum pun merasakan klimak keduanya. Ia memuntakkan semua larva berwarna putih dan kentalnya didalam mulut Siwon. Siwon menelan semua sari-sari yang dikeluarkan tubuh Kibum tadi tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun.

"Lelah, eoh?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum sambil membelai rambut Kibum yang sudah acak-acakan dengan tangan kananya. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas gara-gara merasakan semua kenikmatan yang Siwon berikan tadi.

"Tapi aku belum selesai sayang, lihat punyaku sudah sangat tegang gara-gara mendengar desahan erotismu tadi" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk kearah selangkangannya. Kibum menegug salivanya dengan sedikit susah saat melihat bagian yang ditunjuk Siwon yang ternyata mengembung dengan cukup besar. Kibum pun jadi berpikir-pikir sebesar apa benda yang ada didalam sana.

"Kita selesaikan sekarang saja ya" kata Siwon yang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa membuka celana yang masih ia gunakan. Nafsunya sudah mencapai batas terakhir yang bisa ia tahan.

"Hyung aku lelah, disambung nan…. Omo…." Teriak Kibum sedikit kencang saat melihat tubuh Siwon yang sudah polos menindih tubuhnya. Kibum langsung membuang tatapan wajahnya dari tubuh Siwon saat ia tak sengaja melihat benda yang sangat tegang dan sangat besar serta panjang diselangkangan Siwon.

"Wae, Bummie?" Tanya Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kibum dengan perlahan.

"Ani… Cuma itu, ke… kenapa besar sekali?" Tanya Kibum malu-malu.

"Untuk memuaskanmu tentunya" jawab Siwon santai.

"Tapi… tapi… apa bisa masuk kalau sebesar itu?" Tanya Kibum polos.

"Kita lihat saja" kata Siwon sambil merentangkan kedua paha Kibum dan memposisikan kejantanannya didepan lubang sempit nan virgin milik Kibum. Mata Kibum terbelalak seketika saat merasakan kejantanan Siwon yang mengesek-gesek pintu surga dunianya.

"Andwae… Hyunng aku lelah. Jangan sekarang ya" rayu Kibum yang ketakutan. Kibum pun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya untuk merayu Siwon

"Aniya, aku maunya sekarang" kata Siwon masih terus bermain-main ditempat yang sama. Ternyata wajah innocent Kibum tadi tak bisa melunturkan nafsu birahinya sedikit pun.

"Hyung…. Aku… Aku takut" kata Kibum pelan.

"Tenang saja Kibum, rasa awalnya memang sakit tapi aku jamin setelah beberapa saat kamu pasti akan merasakan semua kenikmatan yang aku berikan" kata Siwon sambil mengecupi bibir Kibum beberapa kali.

"Ba… Baiklah hyung, lakukan saja apa yang hyung mau lakukan padaku tapi aku mohon lakukan semuanya dengan perlahan" kata Kibum.

"Pasti sayang" kata Siwon meyakinkan Kibum. Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum lagi lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang sempit Kibum yang masih virgin.

'Arrrgghhh… hyung pelan-pelan. Sakit sekali" erang kibum, beberapa tetes air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua mata indahnya. Dengan perlahan Siwon menghapus air mata Kibum dengan ciuma-ciuman bibirnya. Kibum tek pernah mengira rasanya akan sesakit ini saat Hyungnya itu mengambil kesuciannya. Padahal baru kepala kejantanan Siwon saya yang bisa masuk rasanya sudah seperti ingin mati saja, apa lagi kalau mereka sudah benar-benar menyatu. Pikir Kibum sambil terus meringis menahan sakit.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu Bummie. Gigitlah lenganku kalau kamu tak tahan sakitnya" kata Siwon yang memeluk tubuh Kibum. "Aku akan memasukan semuanya dalam sekali hentakan, kamu tahan ya. Kalau terasa sangat sakit gigit dan cakar saja tubuhku" kata Siwon yang sedikit menenangkan Kibum. Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hy… Hyung… ARRGGHHTTT…. Sakit" teriak Kibum nyaring saat Siwon menyatukan tubuh keduanya dalam sekali hentakan. Kibum mengigit bahu kanan Siwon hingga mengeluarkan darah dan ia juga mencakar punggung Siwon hingga berdarah pula. Siwon sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit di bahu dan punggungnya tapi ia tak mau protes karena ia tahu Kibumn lebih merasa sakit dari dirinya. Siwon menghentikan pergerakannya, ia menunggu Kibum sampai terbiasa dengan kehadiran dirinya didalam tubuh kecil Kibum.

"Hyung… Move" pinta Kibum setelah beberapa saat kemudian dan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya berkurang. Mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi, Siwon pun mulai mengerkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan irama yang senada.

"Hyungg… Ngghhh… Ahhhh…. Nnnghhhh… UUggghhh…" erang Kibum sambil terus memeluk tubuh Siwon dan Siwon pun terus mengerkan tubuhnya.

"Nikmat bukan" bisik Siwon ditelinga Kibum saat ia tak lagi mendengar erangan kesakitan Kibum. Yang ada hanyalah desahan kenikmatan yang terus Kibum keluarkan membuat ia semakin ternagsang.

"I… Iya.. Ngghh… AHhhh… UUghhh…. Nnghhhh" jawab Kibum sambil terpejam. Tubuhnya terus tersenyak-sentak setiap kali Siwon mengeluar masukan kejantananya kedalam lubang Kibum.

"Mau dipercepat?" Tanya Siwon Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon pun menambah kecepatan sodokan demi sodokan yang ia berikan pada liang kenikmatan Kibum.

"Ngghhh… Hyung… Agghhh… lebih…. Ngghhh… Uhhhnn… cepat lagi" pinta Kibum. Siwon tersenyum dan mulai mengerjai tubuh Kibum semakin cepat.

"Bummie kamu sempit sekali, aku nggak tahan ingin keluar" ucap Siwon yang semakin menghentak-hentakan kejantannya di titik tersensitif yang ada didalam tubuh Kibum.

"Aku juga hyung, hyung benar-benar Arrgghhh…." Kibum mengerang panjang dan memuntakan spermanya diantara kedua tubuh mereka. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Tak lama berselang Swon pun melakukan hal yang sama. Siwon memuntahkan begitu banyak cairan berwarna putih kental kedalam tubuh Kibum. Tubuh Siwon lemas dan jatuh menindih tubuh Kibum. Keduanya terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Lelah?" Tanya Siwon, dan Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku ingin tidur hyungg" kata Kibum lemah.

"Ne, tidurlah. Tapi sebelumnya kita pindah ke kamar dulu ya" kata Siwon yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar. Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Kibum dan memeluk tubuh Kibum yang terbaring lemas diatas tubuhnya.

"Hyungg, kelauarkan 'itu'mu dari dalam sana" pinta Kibum dengan suara lemahnya. Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aniya, biarkan tetap seperti itu. Biar kamu cepat hamil" kata Siwon lalu mengecup kening Kibum.

"Tapi rasanya penuh sekali" Kibum masih bisa merasakan lubangnya terasa penuh dengan kejantanan Siwon yang masih setia didalam sana.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak protes tidur saja" kata Siwon, Kibum pun hanya pasrah dam mulai membaringkan kepalanya didada Siwon. Tak lama akhirnya Kibum pun mulai tertidur nyenyak. Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah kelelahan Kibum, dikecupnya kepala Kibum lalu ia segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Siwon pun mulai menyusul Kibum kelam mimpinya.

^_^ Taruhan… ^_^

_Sebulan kemudian…_

Kibum tengah duduk diatas kloset yang ada didalam kamar mandinya sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap kearah benda yang sedang ia pegang dengan sangat erat. Ia sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap benda itu lalu kembali menutup matanya lagi padahal ia belum melihat kearah benda yang ia pegang.

"Negatif… Negatif… Negatif… Please… Negatif jangan positif" ucap Kibum berulang-ulang kali. Sudah dua jam dia berada didalam kamar mandi tak berani menatap langsung benda yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

"Semoga negative" ucap Kibum terakhir kali, lalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat beda yang ada ditanganya yang tak lain adalah test pack. Mata Kibum membulat seketika.

"CHOI SIWON SIALAN…. KU BUNUH KAMU" teriak Kibum lantang dari dalam kamar mandi membuat seorang namja yang barus masuk beberapa langkah kedalam kamar Kibum menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar teriakan nyaring kibum sambil menyebut namanya.

Namja tadi tak lain adalah Siwon. Siwon terdiam ditempat sambil menelan salivalany beberapa kali. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk sebentar lagi. Siwon mundur tiga langkah lalu membalikan tubuhnya hendak keluar dari dalam kamar tempatnya berada tadi. Tapi baru juga ia menyentuh gagang pintu suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dapat ia dengar.

"Choi Siwon…. Mau kemana" ucap Kibum sambil menekan suaranya. Ia menatap punggung Siwon dengan tatapan membalikan tubuhnya perlahan lalu tersenyum manis pada Kibum. Senyuman yang ia paksakan dengan susah payah.

"Aigo Bummie kenapa menangis?" Tanya Siwon panik saat melihat Kibum yang mulai menitikan air matanya. Siwon segera menghampiri Kibum lalu memeluk namja cantik tadi. Siwon membelai punggung Kibum mencoba menenagkan dongsaeng tercintanya itu. "Bummie wae, kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

"Hy… Hyung… Hiks… Hiks.. Hiks.. Ini" kata Kibum sambil memberikan test pack yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Siwon pun segera mengambil apa yang diberi Kibum padanya. Mata Siwon membulat seketika saat melihat dua buah garis yang membentuk tanda plus di test pack tadi. Setelah itu Siwon pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wae, kenapa malah tertawa?" kesal Kibum ditengah-tengah isakannya.

"Aku menang Bummie" seru Siwon senang. "Kamu harus jadi istriku setelah ini" ucap Siwon lagi sambil membawa tubuh Kibum duduk diatas ranjang.

"Tentu saja, mana mau aku hamil tanpa suami" kata Kibum cemberut.

"Akhirnya aku bisa juga menjadikan kamu istirku Bummie" seru Siwon senang. "Karena kamu itu istriku, kamu harus melakukan semua yang aku mau oke" kata Siwon.

"Ne, terpaksa" jawab Kibum pasrah.

"Kalau begitu….. istri tercintaku ini harus melayaniku sekarang" seru Siwon membuat Kibum shock mendadak. Siwon pun langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga terlentang diatas tempat tidur dan dia juga langsung menindih tubuh Kibum.

"ANDWAE… HYUNG AKU BELUM JADI ISTRIMU" teriak Kibum lantang dan tak dihiraukan. Siwon sudah sibuk membuka pakaian Kibum dengan semangat, ehem… atau lebih tepatnya merobek pakaian Kibum dengan semangat. tak lama dalam ruangan itu pun mulai terdengar desahan-desahan erotis Kibum yang membangkitkan gairah dan nafsu Siwon.

^_^ The End ^_^

Kibum: Andwae… aku belum jadi istrimu tahu #Pukul kepala Siwon#

Siwon: kalau Sekarang Sudahkan #meluk Kibum terus elus-elus perut besar Kibum#

Kibum: kalau nikah sama manusia pervert kaya kamu bisa-bisa aku hamil tiap tahun -_-

Siwon: nggak apa-apa dong, biar nanti anak-anak kita bisa aku buatin kesebelasan.

Kibum: #Death Glare# Aniya… nggak mau, enak dikamu yang buat ga enak di aku yg ngebawa" Sembilan bulan terus ngelahirinya.

Siwon: udah nasib kamu chagya, kan kamu uke.

Kibum: #death glare, ngasah samurai# lain kali kamu yang hamil aja.

Siwon: aniya…. Aku ga cocok hamil apa lg jadi uke, udh terima nasib aja.

Kibum: #pasang tampang kesal terus pergi ningalin Siwon#

Siwon: Bummie mau kemana?

Kibum: pengadilan, ngajuin gugatan cerai buat kamu.

Siwon: andwae… jangan… #cegah Kibum, gendong ala bride style# dari pada ke pengadilan mending kehotel aja yuk. #Bawa pergi Kibum#

Kibum: CHOI SIWON KAMU GILA… AKU LAGI HAMIL ENAM BULAN TAHU.

Siwom: ia tahu kok #wajah tanpa dosa, masuk kehotel pesan kamar, terus cari kamarnya dimana, udah sampai langsung narush Kibum diatas ranjang, lucuti baju" Kibum n baju" dirinya sendiri, serang Kibum#

Kibum: SETELAH INI KAMU BENAR-BENAR AKU CERAIIN SIWON

Siwon: #ga peduli dg teriakan" Kibum lagi asik sama mainan barunya#

Author: cukup… ga ada rate M lagi. waktunya comment kalau ga aku ceburin kekolam piranha #death glare# POKOK.A YG BACA HARUS COMMENT WAJIB BIN KUDU.

^_^ Fin ^_^


End file.
